


Touch

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Making Love, Sex, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: A rainy night and a present





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be for Kinktober, day 16-Frottage (kinda)

The house was in silence, except for the patter rain against the window. It wasn’t really late, but since they couldn’t go out and it was cold, they decided to go to bed early and maybe watch a movie. Lars was writing in a notebook while Mei was taking a shower. He hoped it didn’t take her so long. Finally she appeared wearing only his shirt and her panties.

“Could you help me to dry my hair, Bunny?” She asked him.

“Alright, come here” he said, sitting on one side of the bed and putting away the notebook.

She sat on his lap and then he proceeded to do it.

“Did you think of a good idea for a story?”

“Yeah, in fact, I wrote you a poem” he said. Mei was the only one with whom he shared his ideas and she encouraged him to write them.

“Really? Can I read it?” she asked him.

“What if I recite it instead?” he suggested.

She nodded and smiled. He started reciting some amorous verses he had been thinking for days. He whispered word by word telling her all the feelings she provoked on him, while giving her soft kisses on her ears, making her shiver. She didn't know since when he became that smooth, but she couldn't complain, that was another proof of how wonderful he was.

He had stopped talking to kiss her ears and caress her, then she guided his hands into the shirt, he found her soft and well-proportioned breasts, waiting for him to play. He caressed their round and squeezed them delicately, while she tried to not moaning too loud. He always knew how to enjoy of them and give her pleasure in return.

Then she noticed that not only her nipples were getting hard, so she started teasing him by rubbing herself against him. He smiled, and got her closer to him. It was driving her crazy to feel his now heavy breathing on her ear, his muscled pectorals against her back, his strong arms around her and the contact of his hard virility against her buttocks. She put her arm around his neck and looked back to kiss him, both tongues met and with them louder moans from both of them, and a bit of more rubbing.

He wanted to make love to her desperately, but he wanted to wait a bit more. That coming and going was great, it felt amazing how she was rubbing her ass against his already hard member. But he preferred to be inside her instead.

"Please, Lars" she said, breathless. "Please, make me yours now"

Both got completely naked, he put her in bed and then he finally started making love to her. He moved slowly and carefully at first, and she wrapped her legs around him to feel him better. He put his arm under her head as a pillow and both looked at each other in the eyes. She kissed him with passion, with the same desperation he was making her love, she felt like seeing the stars, she really needed him.

Then both moaned at the same time. Both laughed tired and kissed again, more tenderly.

He separate and then looked at her.

"Oh Wow was this part of the poem?" she said, with a big smile.

"Not really" he said, embarrassed.

"It was so great, I thought I would melt in your arms" she purred.

He blushed, but he liked to hear it.

Then they cuddled while he caressed her hair and gave her soft kisses until both fell asleep.


End file.
